The invention generally relates to a lifting bail and more particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable lifting bail for a fluid compressor where at least one dimension of the lifting bail may be altered to locate the lifting bail lifting aperture substantially near the center of gravity for the fluid compressor. As a result, the lifting bail of the present invention may be used in combination with a variety of different compressors.
In order to transfer heavy equipment or machinery during assembly or shipment, such heavy equipment or machinery such as air compressors and generators, for example typically include a single point lifting bail for conveniently handling the machinery using overhead hoists or cranes. It is beneficial to locate the single point lifting bail at or substantially near the center of gravity of the machine so that the machine is maintained at a level attitude during lifting. Additionally, if the single point lifting bail is located off the machine's center of gravity, undesirable stresses may be imparted to the machine components during lifting.
Conventional lifting bails are typically fixed to the machine frame and include means for receiving a hook or other connection member connected to the end of the hoist or crane. Such a conventional lifting bail is designed so that the hook receiving means is located at or above the corresponding center of gravity or center of mass for a particular machine. Because each machine or piece of equipment has a unique center of gravity, each lifting bail must be custom designed specifically for use in combination with a single particular machine.
Custom designing a lifting bail for each piece of equipment has the following associated shortcomings. First, valuable engineering time is spent: designing each of the lifting bails, building and analyzing prototypes of each lifting bail, and testing and qualifying each lifting bail design. Additionally, because unique lifting bails are required for each piece of machinery, a number of different lifting bails must be available for use and as a result, the required lifting bail parts inventory may be quite large.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present lifting bails for machinery. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a lifting bail that overcomes these limitations. Accordingly, a suitable alternative lifting bail is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.